Dr. Flynn completed her first year's work towards a PhD in Biochemistry. Core courses completed included: Biochemistry, Molecular Biology, and Cell Biology. Advanced courses included: Extracellular Matrix, Hormone Signaling, Enzymes and Kinetics. Five laboratory rotations were completed. A supervising professor, Lynda Bonewald, PhD, was selected and a supervising committee was formed. In Periodontics, some first year course work was completed as follows: Pain Control and Sedation, Current Literature Seminar, Periodontics Literature Seminar, and Periodontics Lecture Series. Clinical exposure involved the non-surgical treatment of two patients. In addition to the required courses, the following seminar were regularly attended: DSA Ethics Seminar, DSA Oral Biology Seminar, and the Biochemistry Departmental Seminar. The International Association of Dental Research meeting was attended in March 1994.